Lucien Shadowscale
Overview Lucien Shadowscale is the son of Engramir (Corrupted Angel) Lucien in the past has made a warlock pact with a Devil, the devils name is unavailable however conclusions have been drawn that this devil either took his hand or is responsible for his hand being taken. Lucien has also received power from the god of death Thanos. In technicality Lucien is a demigod however his impact has been insignificant and his presence next to unnoticeable to society. The only reason Lucien may be called a demigod is because of the loose definition of the word "Someone who gains power through circumstance or divine intervention." '' Lucien is also in possession of a Third Tier Magical artifact which he is believed to have named '''Balance'. Early Life Lucien grew up in an unnamed village. His description of the place whenever he is questioned is always the same "Dull and Disgusting". ''Lucien's father Engramir is responsible for Lucien having been raised there. As a baby Lucien was left unnamed on the doorstep of Noble blooded Diana and Marcus Shadowscale. Around the age of pubic development Lucien also began to develop black wings. However unlike some angelic Aasimar Lucien never developed a halo, likely due to his fathers corruption or another means. As his wings became more present Lucien could no longer hide them, he was forced to show his mother and father who then showed the church. Lucien was condemned to death by stoning after the church had seen him. During his execution Lucien mysteriously broke free and managed to slaughter his entire village in a fit of blind primal rage. This is believed to be when he first made contact with the god of death Thanos. To the current date, if one was to visit the site of the massacre, they would be almost guaranteed to see an agent of death. After the massacre is when it is theorised that he made contact with a Devil, this is also around the time many conclude that he made a Warlock Pact with the aforementioned Devil. Trade Lucien became a trader once he was fully developed and made a living selling '''Angel Feathers' '' to collectors and wizards. It is believed this is the reason Lucien was in Dun Buldar in 316 K.E. Stuck In Dun Buldar There is not much record of what happened to Lucien in Dun Buldar as it was under siege by Orcs while he was there. The information that is known is as follows; Lucien entered with a hand, Lucien left with a bone hand and bone scythe and his wings were gone. Additionally when he left, it is believed that his Pact with the devil had been severed. Church In 319 K.E Lucien established the '''Church of Thanos' in 324 K.E Lucien publicly announced the church's existence and named Jane Feringham High Priestess as he himself was considered Thanos' Champion. The Church of Thanos reached approximately 6000 members in 334 K.E Balance The magical artifact that Lucien wields is named 'Balance'. Reports have stated that the scythe is "Used to cut down those who oppose the balance of death." Lucien has slain several known and suspected necromancers with the scythe. Searching Lucien dedicated a lot of his time to searching for something or someone until it is believed his search concluded in 342 K.E in Sundertara Grove under the domain of Dyasis. He left Sundertara Grove in 344 K.E Hunting Lucien spent his life finding and butchering necromancers, sending them to Thanos for their final judgement. With every kill, he would hone his skill. He would also learn how to better combat necromancy, until eventually it became a mundane task to him. Something he wanted to do that was also very easy. Reports indicate that Lucien killed approximately 320 Necromancers. However, reports are inconclusive and the number could be much higher. Offspring Lucien has a child, the child's mother is a silver dragon named Arter. The child is a Aasimar named Ezra. He is monitored but shows no sign of demigod power. Notable Encounters Lucien encountered another person of interest Malakai Castillo in 357 K.E Location Lucien vanished sometime during 366 K.E. Category:People of Interest